Krk
Otok Krk je, uz susjedni otok Cres, najveći (405,78 km2) otok u Jadranskom moru i ujedno najveći otok u Republici Hrvatskoj. Otok Krk najsjeverniji je otok u Sredozemlju, isključujući male i nenaseljene otočiće uz zapadnu obalu Istre i uz sjevernojadransku obalu Italije. Administrativno sjedište otoka je grad Krk. Otok se nalazi u Primorsko-goranskoj županiji. Na otoku se nalazi Zračna luka Rijeka. Od 19. srpnja 1980. godine otok Krk povezan je s kopnom putem Krčkog mosta, čiji su radovi započeli u srpnju 1976. sponzorstvom samog Tita. Zemljopis Smještaj Otok Krk pripada Kvarnerskoj skupini otoka smještenoj u sjevernom Jadranu između poluotoka Istre na zapadu te Hrvatskog Primorja na istoku. Okružen je Vinodolskim kanalom s istočne, Riječkim zaljevom sa sjeverozapadne i Kvarnerićem s jugozapadne strane. Trokutastog je oblika ili točnije oblika nepravilnog četverokuta. Obala Obala duga 219,12 km tvori brojne uvale ( Voz, Sepen, Beli Kamik, Čavlena, Konobe, Stara Baška, Stipanja.. ), zaljeve ( Omišaljski, Krčki, Soline ), drage ( Puntarska, Bašćanska, Zala ) i prirodne luke ( Peškera, Malinska, Lagdimor, Vela i Mala Luka, Kijac ). Rezultat toga je visoki koeficijent razvedenosti obale otoka Krka od 2,6. Obala otoka Krka u Riječkom zaljevu je niska i pristupačna, u Kvarneriću je djelomično niska i razvedena, s brojnim uvalama među kojima je najveća Puntarska draga. Najdulja obala, ona u Vinodolskom kanalu, može se podijelit u tri cjeline. Južna je izrazito strma gdje se vrhovi od preko 400 metara gotovo okomito spuštaju u more. To je područje izrazitog krša na kojem obitavaju bjeloglavi supovi pa je proglašeno ornitološkim rezervatom. S obzirom da je skoro potpuno nepristupačna, nije naseljena. Srednji dio je manje strm te pristupačniji, naročito oko uvale Soline. Sjeverni dio pruža se između uvale Slivanjska i uvale Voz. Taj dio naziva se Košćera. Tu je obala ponovno strma i potpuno nepristupačna, ali je bitno niža od one na južnom dijelu istočne obale. „Nekad najveći“ Otok Krk ima površinu od 405,78 km2. Sve do 1993. godine Krk se smatrao najvećim jadranskim otokom. Početkom te godine, Geodetski Zavod Rijeka modernim računalnim mjerenjima dobio je podatak da su otoci Krk i Cres potpuno identične površine, a što je u javnosti izazvalo senzaciju jer se Krk smatrao većim od Cresa za oko 5 km2, a i jer je djelovalo nevjerojatnim da dva susjedna otoka imaju potpuno identičnu površinu. Razlog da su se desetljećima pogrešno prikazivale površine ovih dvaju otoka je u tome što je mjerenje njihovih površina prvi i posljednji put bilo 1823. godine, a od tada su podaci bili samo prepisivani. Međutim, s obzirom da se razina Jadranskog mora postepeno podiže, a obale otoka Cresa su strmije od onih na Krku, za očekivati je da će u skoroj budućnosti Cres postati najvećim otokom u Jadranu. Krčko otočje mini|lijevo| otočić Sveti Marko i Krčki most Iako se vrlo rijetko koristi pojam krčko otočje ( arhipelag ), ono postoji. Njega, uz Krk, čine: Prvić s 12,76 km2 i Plavnik s 8,64 km2 površine te nekoliko manjih otočića: Mali Plavnik, Sveti Marko koji služi kao glavni nosač „Krčkog Mosta“, Galun ispred Stare Baške, Kirinčić ili Školj u zaljevu Soline, Kormati u blizini Plavnika, Zečevo u Vinodolskom kanalu, a koji su kameni, goli otoci bez većeg raslinja, te Košljun u Puntarskoj dragi, njima sušto suprotan, vrlo bogat vegetacijom zbog čega je proglašen rezervatom šumske vegetacije, a i naseljen jer je na njemu franjevački samostan. Krajobraz S obzirom na prirodno-zemljopisne osobine, otok Krk se dijeli na mali sjeverni, prostrani središnji te visoki južni dio. Sjeverni Krk Linija koja razdvaja sjeverni i srednji Krk prolazi od uvale Sepen do zaljeva Soline. Sjeverni dio pokriva samo 34 km2 ili 8,4 % površine otoka. To je zapravo visoravan na oko 60 m visine na kojoj je, zbog vapnenačke podloge i jakih udara sjevernog vjetra bure, vegetacija degradirana i prevladava golet, osim na zapadnom zaštićenijem dijelu oko Omišlja – i obala je u tom području pristupačnija. mini|lijevo|[[Špilja Biserujka.]] Istočna obala, Košćera, djeluje poput kamenog zida visokog 40-etak metara. Na tom su djelu pristupačne jedino uvale Voz i Peškera. Vapnenačka građa dovela je do stvaranja najveće špilje na otoku i jedne od najposjećenijih u Hrvatskoj – Biserujke. Ona se nalazi nedaleko Rudina, uz Omišalj jedinog naselja u ovom dijelu otoka. Središnji Krk Središnji Krk obuhvaća najveći dio otoka. To je prostran kraj valovitog reljefa s mnogo vrtača ( ponikvi ) i brdašca koja rijetko prelaze 200 metara. Osnov tla čine vapnenačke i dolomitske stijene koje su sklone raspadanju i stvaranju rastresitog tla koje je pomiješano s humusom pogodovalo bujnoj vegetaciji, a time i fauni. To je glavni razlog velikoj naseljenosti ovog dijela otoka na kojem je od ukupno 68 otočnih naselja smješteno čak 60. U zapadnom području, na terasastoj obali koja se blago spušta prema moru smješteni su Njivice, Malinska, Krk, a u uvali Valbiska se nalazi i trajektno pristanište. Najzapadniju cjelinu čini kraj koji se naziva Šotovento. Šotovento obuhvaća 10 naselja smještenih podno nekoliko brda koja ga štite od bure, a po čemu je i dobio naziv ( tal. Soto vento – ispod vjetra, zavjetrina ). U sredini otoka su dva jezera: Jezero kraj Njivica i Ponikve između Malinske i Krka. Nastala su taloženjem aluvijalnih bujičnih nanosa koji su stvorili nepropusnu, ilovu koru što je omogućilo neprotjecanje tj. sakupljanje vode. Oba jezera služe za vodoopskrbu otoka, ali s obzirom da je voda iz njih slabe kvalitete za piće i da u ljetnim mjesecima često dolazi do pomanjkanja vode, u novije vrijeme se pristupilo spajanju krčke vodoopskrbne mreže s onom Grada Rijeke, koja ima ogromne kapacitete i izvrsnu kvalitetu vode. Osim toga, područje Jezera je zaštićeno kao ornitološki rezervat zbog velike raznovrsnosti i broja ptica, pretežno selica, koja se tu gnjezde. Istočni dio središnjeg Krka čine uzvisine oko Dobrinja te dva polja: Vrbničko ( Vrbansko ) i Dobrinjsko. Za razliku od Vrbničkog koje je u potpunosti iskorišteno za poljoprivredu tj. vinogradarstvo, Dobrinjsko je polje potpuno zapušteno i zarašćeno gustom šumskom vegetacijom. Kroz oba polja teku potoci, a u tom je kraju i više izvorišta koja se također koriste za vodoopskrbu; najznačajniji su Ogreni kraj Dobrinja i Paprate kraj Risike. Istočna je obala niska samo oko uvale Soline, a zatim se postepeno diže. Na njoj su najveća naselja Vrbnik i Šilo. Južni Krk Južni se Krk prostire na području južno od linije Vrbnik – Dunat u Puntarskoj dragi. Ta je linija ujedno i najuži dio otoka sa samo 6 kilometara širine.Južnim Krkom dominiraju dva paralelna gorska lanca s najvišim otočnim vrhovima te bašćanskom dolinom između njih. U ovu cjelinu ulazi i razvedena zapadna obala koja je oko mjesta Punat ( Puntarska draga ) niska i pristupačna, a oko Stare Baške viša i manje pristupačna. Istočna je obala potpuno nepristupačna i izrazito strma. Krajolikom dominiraju ogoljeli pašnjaci ograđeni pastirskim međama – suhozidima, tj. gromačama, te poneki djelovi plodne zemlje koji su tim istim suhozidima čuvani od erozije, ispiranja od snažnih bujičnih nanosa vode koji se za jakih kiša spuštaju s brda. Iznimke od te ogoljelosti kojoj osim vapnenaca doprinosi jaka i česta bura, su maleno polje u blizini Punta, Sus, i bašćanska dolina. Oba su nekad bila intenzivno obrađivana, a danas su pretežno zapuštena. Bašćanska dolina nastavak je osnovne sinklinale otoka: Omišaljski zaljev – Omišaljsko polje – Dobrinjsko polje – Vrbničko polje – Bašćanska dolina - Bašćanska draga. Tom flišnom udolinom teče najveći vodeni tok na otoku, Suha Ričina ili Vela Rika. Osim njenog izvorišta, u ovom dijelu otoka još je nekoliko izvora, a oni u blizini Stare Baške se namjeravaju iskoristiti za izgradnju vodovoda za to mjesto. Krajnji dio Bašćanske doline je potopilo more i stvorilo Bašćansku dragu koja se uvukla u otok 3 kilometra. u pozadini, lijevo i desno se vide dva paralelna gorska masiva]] S obzirom na isključivo reljef, otok se dijeli na istočni i zapadni dio. Zapadni dio otoka je prostrana valovita zaravan sa samo tri vrha s preko 200 metra. Istočni dio čini brdski masiv koji se pruža paralelno s Vinodolskim hrbatom na kopnu. Dio tog gorovitog lanca su vrhovi Kozlja ( 464 m ), Diviška ( 471 m ), Hlam ( 461 m ). Između istočnog i zapadnog dijela pruža se neprekinuta udolina također smjera sjeverozapad – jugoistok. Nju čine Dobrinjsko, Vrbničko i Bašćansko polje, a Omišaljski zaljev na sjeveru te Bašćanska draga na jugu zapravo su potopljeni dijelovi te udoline. Zatim slijedi zapadni gorski lanac s najvišim otočnim vrhovima Obzova ( 568 m ), Veli vrh ( 541 m ), Orljak ( 537 m ), Veli ( 482 m ) i Mali Hlam ( 446 m ), a na jugu nastavak tog masiva predstavlja otok Prvić. Klima Naselja na otoku Krku Krk je hrvatski otok sa najviše naseljenih mjesta. Ima ih ukupno 68. Neka od njih su: Grad Krk, Punat, Omišalj, Njivice, Baška, Dobrinj, Valbiska, Malinska, Porat, Vantačići, Zidarići, Turčići, Kremenići, Žgombići, Rasopasno, Vrbnik, Bogovići, Sveti Vid, Šilo, Čižići, Klimno, Soline, Sužan, Tribulje, Sv.Ivan, Gabonjin, Kras, Polje, Gostinjac, Sv. Vid Dobrinjski, Risika, Žestilac, Garica, Kornić, Stara Baška, Pinezići, Skrbčići, Bajčići, Nenadići, Poljica, Glavotok... Stanovništvo Povijest Jezično bogatstvo Na otoku Krku, prostoru od 405 km2, govorilo se kroz povijest mnogo različitih jezika i narječja. Prvi poznati jezik na otoku bio je ilirski jezik; od slavenskih jezika to je hrvatski, točnije čakavsko narječje s nekoliko oblika, a od romanskih jezika i narječja to su bili: latinski, veclisun ili veljotski ili krčkoromanski, krčkorumunjski, mletačko-tršćanski i talijanski jezik. Ilirski i latinski jezik Prvi poznati stanovnici, Iliri, točnije Liburni, govorili su, oko 1000. pr. Kr., indoeuropskim ilirskim jezikom. Njih su od 3. st. pr. Kr. počeli pokoravati rimljani šireći time na otoku upotrebu latinskog jezika. Konačno su rimljani zauzeli ove krajeve tek početkom 1. st. n. Kr. čime je latinski značajnije potisnuo ilirski jezik, ali ga nikada nije u potpunosti istisnuo iz upotrebe. To dokazuje i činjenica da su Hrvati, koji su se na otok Krk doselili krajem 6. i početkom 7. st., prihvatili naziv otoka od ilirskog „Kurikta“, a ne od romanskog „Vecla“ iako je taj naziv bio u upotrebi već petstotinjak godina. Ipak, latinski je na Krku ostavio puno dublji trag od ilirskog jezika, naročito na toponime, ali i time što se iz latinske vulgate kasnije razvio posebno narječje, tzv. veljoto. Arhaični oblici čakavskog narječja Dolaskom Slavena odnosno Hrvata, na Krk dolazi i novi jezik – starohrvatski tj. staročakavski. Hrvati su osnovali četiri kaštela na istočnoj strani otoka, Omišalj, Dobrinj, Vrbnik i Bašku, a u svakom od tih kaštela i pripadajućim selima govorio se poseban oblik staročakavskog. Ti oblici, iako kroz stoljeća bitno izmjenjeni, postoje i danas. Tako se u Omišlju i Vrbniku govori „čekavicom“ karakterističnom po upitno-odnosnoj zamjenici „če“ umjesto „ča“, u Dobrinju „čokavicom“, upitno-odnosna zamjenica „čo“, a u Baški „cakavicom“, „ca“. Takvi oblici, osim na Krku, zadražali su se i na nekim drugim otocima i u priobalju (npr. Brač). Svi ti oblici čakavice zapravo su arhaični oblici kojima danas prijeti izumiranje. Naročito se smanjuje broj govornika cakavice i čokavice. U bašćanskim selima Batomlju i Jurandvoru cakavicu je gotovo potpuno zamjenila čakavica, dok se cakavica donekle odražala u Dragi Bašćanskoj i Baški, ali i tamo sve rijeđe. I u selima oko Dobrinja čokavica uzmiče pred čakavicom. Najviše se zadržala čekavica, naročito u samom Vrbniku. Razlog tome je djelomično i činjenica što u Vrbniku od svih spomenutih općina, ima najmanje pridošlog stanovništva, odnosno najviše autohtonog. "Novi" oblik čakavskog narječja Druga polovina 19. i prva polovina 20. st. razdoblje je snažnog širenja novijeg oblika čakavskog koju temeljno karakterizira upotreba upitno-odnosne zamjenice „ča“. Ta „nova“ čakavica proširila se prvenstveno na područje Punta, Kornića, Dubašnice, Šotoventa, ali i u sam grad Krk. Na području Dubašnice i Šotoventa ona je kroz stoljeća postupno istiskivala tzv. krčkorumunjsko narječje, dok je u Puntu, Korniću i Krku potiskivala drugi romanski jezik, tzv. veclisun ili veljoto. U samom gradu Krku tijekom 20. st. u potpunosti je potisnula staro mletačko-tršćansko narječje, a zatim i novi, službeni talijanski jezik. I u današnje vrijeme ta „nova“ čakavica potiskuje arhaične oblike čakavskog narječja, spomenute čekavicu, čokavicu i cakavicu, ali to, uz čakavicu čini i štokavica. Krčka čakavica dio je srednjočakavske skupine, a karakterizira ju ikavsko-ekavski govor. Krčkoromansko ili veclisun ili veljotsko narječje Pored hrvatskog odnosno čakavskog govora, na Krku se govorilo i nekoliko romanskih jezika odnosno narječja. Nakon propasti Zapadnog Rimskog Carstva u 5. st., latinski je jezik izgubio svog „nositelja“. Otok se nalazio tijekom idućih nekoliko stoljeća pretežno pod Bizantom u kojem je od 7. st. glavni jezik bio grčki jezik. Međutim, latinski se nije izgubio nego se na otocima i nekim priobalnim gradovima (Zadar, Dubrovnik) transformirao u dalmatski. Postojalo je više oblika dalmatskog jezika, npr. raguzejski u Dubrovniku, ali se najdulje među njima zadražao oblik dalmatskog koji se govorio na Krku. Njega je koncem 19. st. proučavao istarski iridentist, glotolog Mateo Giulio Bartoli koji je popisao oko 3000 riječi, a jezik je nazvao veljotskim prema talijanskom nazivu za Krk „Veglia“. Sami govornici su ga nazivali vecklisun. Veclisun se počeo razvijati negdje oko 7. st. čime je već od početka bio pod utjecajem slavenskog tj. čakavskog, a naročito od 10. st. Od 15. st. veclisun ili veljoto je bio i pod utjecajem mletačkog, a u 19. st. i talijanskog jezika. Veljotsko narječje se govorilo prvenstveno u samom gradu Krku, ali i u okolnim mjestima (Punat, Kornić) te u dijelovima otoka koje su obrađivali i koristili stanovnici grada Krka ( Picik, Šotovento do naseljenja Vlaha u 15. st.). Posljednjim govornikom toga jezika smatra se Anton Udina Burbur koji je poginuo 1898. g., iako su i nakon njega pojedinci poznavali neke riječi tog jezika koji je pripadao zapadnoitalskoj skupini romanskih jezika. Time je veljoto zapravo najdulje održani jezik koji je izravno potekao iz latinskog jezika. Krčkorumunjsko narječje Sredinom 15. st., krčki knez Ivan VII Frankapan na otok je doselio oko 200 obitelji s Velebita. Naselio ih je na područje Dubašnice, Šotoventa, u neka sela sjeverne dobrinjštine (Sužan, Čižići, Šugare, Soline), a malo i u neka druga mjesta na otoku (npr. Vrh). Oni su govorili specifičnim vlaškim, arumunjskim jezikom. Taj se jezik danas naziva krčkorumunjskim narječjem. On je pripadao skupini istočnoromanskih jezika i konkretno o njemu nema sačuvanih podataka kao što je to slučaj s veljotskim narječjem. Međutim, budući da je dio tih doseljenika, Vlaha, već krajem 15. st. odselio u sjevernu Istru, a tamo je zadržalo taj vlaški govor još oko 1000 govornika, krčkorumunjski je najbliži srodnik današnjem istrorumunjskom narječju. Krčkorumunjsko narječje je kroz 300-tinjak godina potpuno potisnuto od čakavskog narječja. Posljednjim govornikom smatra se Mate Bajčić Gašpović koji je umro u Poljicama 1875. g. Mletačko-tršćansko narječje U 15. st., a naročito nakon pada otoka pod Mletačku Republiku 1480. g., počinje širenje još jednog romanskog jezika, mletačkog. Osim samog mletačkog puno je primljenih riječi i iz tršćanskog narječja tako da su zapravo u 19. st. Talijani i oni koji su se osjećali Talijanima zapravo govorili mješavinom venecijanskog i tršćanskog narječja. Talijanski jezik Ujedinjenjem Italije sredinom 19. st. i pojavom talijanskog iredentizma, dotadašnji venecijansko-tršćanski govor, naročito prisutan u gradu Krku, postepeno potiskuje književni talijanski jezik (toskanski). To je naročito prisutno u prvoj polovini 20. st. kada je otok, u dva navrata, bio nekoliko godina pod talijanskom okupacijom. Zbog toga, mali broj današnjih talijana u Krku (premda se gotovo svi izjašnjavaju kao Hrvati) govori književnim talijanskim jezikom s tek primjesama nekadašnjeg venecijansko-tršćanskog narječja. Lokalna uprava i samouprava Otok Krk je podijeljen između sedam jedinica lokalne samouprave i uprave. To su Grad Krk i općine: Omišalj, Malinska–Dubašnica, Dobrinj , Vrbnik, Punat i Baška. Kroz povijest se administrativna podjela otoka vrlo malo mijenjala. Doseljenjem Hrvata na otok u 7. st., formiraju se četiri kaštela, tj. općine: Omišalj, Dobrinj, Vrbnik i Baška, a uz, još od predilirskih vremena postojeći, grad Krk. Takva podjela postojala je zasigurno već u 12. st. na što jasno upućuje Darovnica slavnoga Dragoslava, a vjerojatno već i prije. Tako je otok stoljećima bio podijeljen na četiri slavenske općine na istočnom dijelu i jednu romansku općinu na zapadnom dijelu otoka. Jedino je u vrijeme francuske okupacije otoka početkom 19. st. bilo kratkotrajnih izmjena. Tek koncem 19. st. dolazi do značajnih promjena kada su Talijani i talijanaši iz grada Krka, da ne bi izgubili upravu nad samim gradom, odlučili popustiti većinskom hrvatskom stanovništvu i 1883. godine dopustili formiranje općine Dubašnice, a 1886. godine općine Punat. Općina Dubašnica obuhvatila je pretežno dotadašnji sjeverni dio općine Krk te u manjoj mjeri južni dio općine Omišalj. Općina Punat obuhvatila je pretežno dotadašnje područje općine Krk, a u manjoj mjeri i općina Baška ( područje Stare Baške ) i Vrbnik. Tadašnja općina Punat bila je znatno veća od današnje jer su u nju bili uključeni i Kornić, Lakmartin i Muraj koji su 1992. pripojeni ponovno Gradu Krku. U vrijeme SFR Jugoslavije, svih sedam jedinica je udruženo u jedinstvenu općinu Krk. Jedino problematično područje je Šotovento. Taj kraj, površine oko 46 km2, s oko tisuću stanovnika u 10 naselja pripada Gradu Krku iako je podjednako pod utjecajem Malinske i Krka. S obzirom da u Šotoventu nema središnjeg naselja i da kroz povijest nikada nije bio zasebna općina, smatra se kompromisnim rješenjem da i dalje ostane dijelom Grada Krka. Ukupna površina područja općina prelazi površinu otoka Krka jer neke jedinice osim područja otoka Krka obuhvaćaju i susjedne otoke, npr. Grad Krk obuhvaća i otok Plavnik, a Baška otok Prvić. Gospodarstvo Kultura Glagoljica Tradicija Znamenitosti Krčka biskupija Obrazovanje Sport Poznate osobe Flora i fauna Izvori Literatura *Bolonić, Mihovil, Žic-Rokov,Ivan: Otok Krk kroz vijekove, Kršćanska sadašnjost, Zagreb, 2002. *Novosel-Žic, Petrica: Otok Krk, Povijesno društvo otoka Krka, Zagreb, 1987. *''Krčki zbornik 15'', Povijesno društvo otoka Krka, Krk, 1991. *Lešić, Denis: Otok Krk: vodič u riječi i slici, 2003. *''Krčki zbornik 6'', Povijesno društvo otoka Krka, Krk, 1988. *''Otok Krk zapadni dio'', Povijesno društvo otoka Krka, Krk, 1986. *Klaić, Vjekoslav: Krčki knezovi Frankapani, Matica Hrvatska, Zagreb, 1901. *Turčić, Anton: Dubašnica – sveta baština i duhovni zov, Dubašnica, 1996. *''Krčki zbornik 35'', Povijesno društvo otoka Krka, Krk, 1996. *''Krčki zbornik 2'', Povijesno društvo otoka Krka, Krk, 1971. *''Hrvatski Jadran – kulturne i prirodne znamenitosti'', Naprijed, Zagreb, 2001. *Lukežić, Iva, Turk, Marija: Govori otoka Krka, Libellus, Crikvenica, 1998. *Strčić, Petar: Otok Krk u doba "posljednjega" dalmatofona Antona Udine Burbura ( XIX.st), Folia onomastica croatica, 7, Zagreb, 1998. *Muljačić, Žarko: Das Dalmatische, Studien zu einer untergangenen Sprache, Böhlau (Köln), 2000. Vanjske poveznice * Turistička zajednica otoka Krka Kategorija:Primorsko-goranska županija Kategorija:Krk Kategorija:Kvarnerski otoci Kategorija:Otoci Jadranskog mora ast:Krk br:Krk bs:Krk cs:Krk (ostrov) de:Krk en:Krk eo:Krk es:Krk et:Krki saar fi:Krk fr:Krk (île) gl:Krk he:קרק hu:Krk (sziget) it:Veglia (isola) ja:クルク島 jv:Krk la:Curicta lt:Krkas (sala) nl:Krk (eiland) nn:Krk no:Krk pl:Krk (wyspa) pt:Krk ro:Krk ru:Крк sh:Krk sk:Krk (ostrov) sl:Krk sr:Крк (острво) sv:Krk uk:Крк vec:Vegia zh:克爾克島